Bleeding Hearts
by Sasukegang
Summary: SasuSaku that's about a girl that is just trying to fit in and a boy who is a total jerk. Will they work together to get out of a sticky situation?
1. Chapter 1: Bittersweet

**Hey peoples! This is my first actual fanfic so sorry if it sucks. Sorry if I have not been posting fanfics up, but I've been busy. Plz just give it a chance and hopefully it'll get better.**

**Reminder: Sakura's thoughts will be in the ''.**

_**-Sasukegang**_

**Bleeding Hearts**

Chapter 1: Bittersweet

'_Today is so boring,'_ a pink blossom thought to herself. '_Iruka-sensei just doesn't know when to stop talking.'_

She proceeded to stare out the window with a blank expression on her face.

She was blinded for a split second when the sun shone through the window. When her eyes adjusted, she was able to see that spring had finally come. It had been a tough winter in Konoha. Snow fell even in the beginning of April. The same snow was melting away now, to hopefully never come again.

When she saw plants peaking out of the snow, with the possibility of future blooming flowers, she felt warm inside. She always had a soft spot for flowers.

The pink blossom continued to stare out the window, into the courtyard. She had a small smile on her face, obviously pleased with herself.

That's when she saw _him_. _He _was walking across the courtyard, hands in his pockets, looking as cool as ever, without knowing that a pink-haired girl was looking at him.

She didn't know why she was staring at him. Some may call it lurking, watching, spying, etc., but she has no reason to look at him. Therefore, she couldn't do any of those things, because there is no purpose.

For whatever reason, she continued to watch him.

His messy, raven hair was spiked in the back, sort of fashionable, if you asked Sakura. He also had deep onyx eyes which were usually hard and cold. Of course, these dark features only increased his natural beauty. His skin looked pale against the raven and onyx, yet perfect.

'_Don't forget his face!' _Sakura told herself. _'What a perfect face! It's round, sharp, strong, soft, all at the same time! No one else could pull that off.'_

Then, he turned around and glared at her.

She didn't move. Why should she turn away? There was nothing to be ashamed of. She continued to watch him.

He seemed to not care, so he continued to walk through the courtyard. His messy, raven hair disappeared once he walked back into the school.

'_Until we meet again, Sasuke._'

The delicate blossom was snapped back to reality when she heard Iruka-sensei call on her. "Sakura! Answer question 47!"

Said girl didn't have her book open, so she improvised.

"Five?"

"Forehead? Were you just guessing on that one problem?" Ino giggled, obviously finding it amusing.

"Shut up Ino-pig. I was totally spacing out I'm lucky I answered at all!"

Sakura and Ino have called each other names since the time they met. Sakura was usually referred to as Billboard Brow or Forehead. Sakura usually called Ino, Ino-pig or just Pig. Although it didn't sound like it, they were actually the best of friends.

"You were lucky that he asked how many Hokages there have been, otherwise you would have been screwed."

Sakura smirked. Then, there was an awkward pause.

"So, what were you looking at anyway?"

Sakura stared at her, not knowing how she should answer.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know! When you were staring out the window…"

'_Damn that Pig!' _Sakura thought to herself. "I was just looking at the plant life outside." That part was the truth, anyway.

"My God! You really are obsessed with plants and flowers! I mean, why not just get a garden or something?"

"I guess…"

"I better get going now. I'll see you later. Okay Forehead?"

"Okay Pig!"

Ino then ran to meet up with Shikamaru. Sakura guessed she had a "thing" for him.

Sakura continued to walk home, not realizing that she was being followed.

Sakura approached her house and was about to enter, when she heard an obnoxious voice spitting at her.

"I don't like you Billboard Brow! I mean, when will you ever learn? Sasuke's mine! So stop looking at him through the window! I bet he hates you for that now," A girl with a lopsided haircut named Ami said.

"Oh?" Sakura playfully questioned. "Then why did he want to get together with me later? Is it because I annoy him? … Or maybe it's because he hates me for glancing at him!"

Ami managed to smile. "Ha-ha. Very funny. You're going to need your sense of humor when I'm through with you!"

Sakura was shocked. This was the first time Ami wanted to physically hurt her.

She stared wide-eyed at Ami as her fist was rocketing toward the emerald-eyed girl. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

Somehow, the blow never came.

After a few seconds, without any punches, Sakura looked up to see what was happening. Her eyes opened wide as she noticed two onyx orbs that bore into her soul. '_Sasuke…_' Her mind raced. This didn't make sense. Why would _he _save _her_?

Sasuke looked away from the confused girl and directed his attention to Ami. "Stop picking on defenseless girls. Besides, I'm not even yours."

Ami's eyes started watering. Even in front of Sasuke, she started bawling.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Sakura. He simply hissed, "You, girl. Stop being a burden. I just wasted a lot of time helping you, and I have better things to do."

Sakura didn't know what to do. '_Should I thank him for helping me or should I scold him for not addressing me properly and being a jerk? He's so arrogant. Who the hell does he think he is?'_

The raven-haired boy walked away from the scene and soon was out of sight. Sakura looked around and saw Ami crying all the way home. '_I'm sure I'll hear about this tomorrow.'_

"Forehead! How could you do such a thing?"

Sakura saw Ino running toward her, blonde hair blowing behind her furiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Jeez! You don't know? How can you not know? YOU did it!"

"Did what?" Sakura's patience was wearing thin.

"You sent Ami home crying. She also said you stole Sasuke from her."

Sakura screamed. "She's such a liar! She was about to punch my face in until Sasuke came along and told her to go away. It's not my fault that she's a bitch!"

"Wow… Sakura, you might have said that last part a little too loud. People are starting to stare at us."

"I don't care!"

In a huff, Sakura opened her locker, only to find a paper stuffed in it. It read:

_3 REASONS TO HATE SAKURA:_

_She's useless. She's a burden._

'_That's what Sasuke called me yesterday,' _Sakura thought as she read it, but continued.

_She's ugly. Look at her hair! It totally clashes with her eyes._

Sakura didn't know what to think of that. She was never called "ugly", yet never considered pretty. She actually sort of liked her hair color against her eyes. Yet, only her parents thought she was good looking, but that's their job.

_She steals Sasuke away from anyone who gets close to him. For proof, just talk to Ami, who will tell you all about Sakura's evil deed._

Sakura angrily crumpled the paper and threw it in the garbage. '_How dare she!' _Inner Sakura shouted. _'The nerve of that girl! When I get my hands on her, she'll be sorry! Cha!'_

Sakura went through the entire day getting glares and hearing girls whisper something in each other's ears and start giggling. She knew they were talking about her; everyone had a copy of that paper stuffed in their locker, yet she didn't care. As long as she had one loyal friend, she was happy.

Just then, she spotted Ino walking home. "Hey Ino-pig! Want to go to the mall or something?"

Ino seemed nervous, like she was trying to distance herself. "Sorry Forehead. Maybe another time." She walked away without saying another word.

Sakura didn't understand, but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt raindrops falling. She knew she had to get home fast, or else she would be stuck in a storm.

She ran half the way home, before she fell. Apparently, she slipped on a piece of paper that was soaking wet because of the rain. '_I'm such a klutz…_' She looked at both sides. They were smudged, but on the front she was able to make out, "_3 RESS T HTE SAKUA"_. Sakura knew it was that ridiculous article Ami made. Although, she was curious what she saw on the back. She flipped it over and read what she could.

Thse are r

sons to hte Sakur. So do' talk t her, dn't walk wh her, an NEVR be er friend. So, hate her. HATE HER!

The last two sentences were not smudged and hurt Sakura the most. '_So, hate her._' This is why no one would acknowledge her. '_So, hate her…_' This is why she was an outcast. _'… hate her…_' This is why her best friend was avoiding her at all costs. '_HATE HER!_'

Sakura broke down in sobs. Her tears smeared the last sentence, but it was tattooed in her heart.

_**How did you like it? I'll make another chapter. Don't you worry!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Why Me?

Another chapter! YAYz! Just remember (as you're reading) that I had no idea what to do for this chapter, so I'm improvising. It may be out of character for some… characters… but just bear with me. Okay? (It's a little cliché too…)

Reminder: Sakura's thoughts will be in the ''.

_**-Sasukegang**_

Bleeding Hearts

**Last time:**

The last two sentences were not smudged and hurt Sakura the most. '_So, hate her._' This is why no one would acknowledge her. '_So, hate her…_' This is why she was an outcast. _'… hate her…_' This is why her best friend was avoiding her at all costs. '_HATE HER!_'

Sakura broke down in sobs. Her tears smeared the last sentence, but it was tattooed in her heart.

**Chapter 2: Why Me?**

Sakura cried the rest of the way home. A few people on the street were looking at her, but they didn't say anything to the girl. What business of theirs was it?

To be honest, Sakura was getting pissed off at how every time she looked towards someone, she would see him or her look the other way.

'_They should __stop staring__! They should have something better to do!'_

She looked over her shoulder at the people on the street, and gave them an icy glare. They froze half in surprise and half in fear. Sakura smirked at their reaction and continued walking.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), she wasn't watching where she was going and…

CRASH!

She slammed right into someone!

Sakura was so ashamed of herself. How could she be stupid enough to not watch where she was going? She bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" a million times. She dared look at the person, so she lifted her head and came face-to-face with… Uchiha Sasuke!

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, seeming a tiny bit annoyed.

Sakura remembered what she wanted to say to him yesterday. "Oh! By the way, thanks. You know, from yesterday?" _'… even though it __did__ make me miserable,'_ Sakura added to herself.

"Ah."

'Is that all you say? Arrogant jerk! But I can't yell at him right after I thanked him. Next time I see him, I'll tell him he's a jerk and I hate him. Yeah! I bet he doesn't even care that I'm crying.'

Sasuke got up and left like nothing happened. Sakura did the same, but her head was swimming.

'_Oh my God! I just realized! I crashed into Uchiha Sasuke… THE Uchiha Sasuke! I wonder how many girls would __kill__ to be in my position!'_

As she got over her little "fan girl" episode, she got more disturbing thoughts. _'What if this whole ordeal makes things worse at school?'_

Again, she got cold eyes on her at school. Sakura was getting really sick of this! Ino still hasn't talked to her, but whatever. Sakura had to focus on the big picture.

How would she get people to stop hating her? Well, for starters, she should stop running into Sasuke. He always crossed her path after school. Also, they shared a few classes. It would be hard, but she'd try to avoid him.

The day went by slowly, but Sakura finally was allowed to go home.

She was walking home as she heard someone call her "name".

"Hey Billboard Brow!" Ami shouted. "Come here for a minute!"

Sakura stopped and turned to face her. "What?"

Ami was with a group of tough-looking girls with evil smirks on their faces. They started to walk towards the pink-haired girl.

"I warned you to stay away from Sasuke. Now you'll pay!"

Normally in her pissed state, Sakura would have kicked their butts, but this was different.

She lost her best friend, is ignored by the whole school, and despised by all the girls. It had been a long day at school. She seriously felt like crap. She didn't want to deal with Ami.

So, to avoid conflict, she turned and ran as fast as she could, with the girls following close behind.

The group of girls followed Sakura through the woods. They slowed down, so they wouldn't get caught by branches. Sakura on the other hand, ran through the branches, getting tears on her clothing and scratches on her face. That didn't stop her. The only thing that did stop her was an uprooted… root (AN: I know. What the heck?) She fell flat on her face, but she got up at lightning-fast speed and flew out of the woods. The girls were close.

They sprinted across a few blocks, receiving awkward glances… not like anyone would help anyways.

Naruto Uzumaki was casually walking out of the ramen shop. His ears perked up… He thought he heard… a stampede of fan girls (AN: He is best friends with Sasuke, so he's heard it many times). He spun to face the source of the noise and saw…

A pretty pink-haired girl running his direction with a whole pack of girls who put too much make-up on. That's something you don't see every day.

Uh-oh. He didn't like where this was going.

He dove to the side to dodge the charging females. Just in time too!

The pink-haired one turned around and called after her, "Sorry! I didn't mean to inconvenience you!"

He saw her clothing was scratched by branches and her scratched face was coated in dirt and dust. He thought she looked familiar…

"Come back here Sakura!" one of the girls screamed. "Let me punch you!"

Naruto would not forget that name. "Sakura…"

Back to the chase! The girls were panting and could barely breathe, but they weren't giving up. But, neither was Sakura!

Sakura hoped she could lose them, so she turned a corner and…

CRASH!

She slammed right into someone… again!

"Jeez! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Sakura stopped talking as she saw the girls skid to a halt. They were staring, wide-eyed, at the person she crashed into.

Sakura looked up and found Uchiha Sasuke getting up and brushing himself off.

He gave the girls an icy glare that made them run in the other direction as fast as they could. He then gave Sakura the same cold glare, but she didn't seem phased.

"How many times do you plan on crashing into me?"

"I was kind of hoping none, so people would leave me alone."

"Ah."

With that, Sakura lost it. "You JERK! It's all your fault and all you can say is, 'Ah'!" Sakura's eyes watered, but she didn't dare cry. Not yet.

"Ami never forgave me for _your_ choice to help me! Also, she's going to make my life even more miserable now that I run into you twice! I hate you Uchiha Sasuke! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Sasuke looked at her, apparently not knowing (or caring) that she was on the brink of tears. He replied, making his words have special emphasis, "Blame _yourself_. _You_ looked at _me_ out the window. _You_ started all of this."

'_He remembered?'_

Tears started to roll down Sakura's face. She sniffed as her shoulders started to throb. _'He's right. It IS my fault. I was basically __asking__ for this.'_

Sasuke stood there, looking down at the pathetic, crying girl.

'_What's he waiting for? Shouldn't he leave?'_

"Get up."

Sakura was didn't believe her ears. She searched his eyes for a hint of a lie, finding none. His figure loomed over her, threatening. Sakura believed she saw a tint of red in his eyes. She decided it would be best if she did as he said.

She stood and wiped her tears.

"Come."

Sasuke walked away with Sakura staring after him.

"Are you hard of hearing?"

"Coming…" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she ran up to him. She walked behind the raven-haired boy, receiving strange glances from people on the street.

'_Where is he taking me?'_

Was it good? Cliché… I know… But wtever! Plz review and give me some ideas for my next one. K? (Let's keep this thing going!)


	3. Chapter 3: What Plan?

Hello! Sorry if this chapter sounds like it was written by a laughaholic… I've just been depressed for the past few days, so now I'm LOLing it off. Note- expect Sasuke doing weird things… His thoughts in the ''… I still love you guys… I know… I say that all the time.

_**-Sasukegang**_

Bleeding Hearts

**Last Time:**

"Come."

Sasuke walked away with Sakura staring after him.

"Are you hard of hearing?"

"Coming…" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she ran up to him. She walked behind the raven-haired boy, receiving strange glances from people on the street.

'_Where is he taking me?'_

**Chapter 3: What Plan?**

Sakura followed Sasuke down the winding streets of Konoha.

Sakura stopped suddenly and crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke stopped to see what was wrong.

"What is it?"

"I'm not going another step until you tell me where we're going!" Sasuke yelled.

'_Stubborn woman… Two can play at that game!_' "Well I'm not going to tell you."

"Then I'm not going!"

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. It couldn't be helped.

He disappeared before Sakura's eyes! Suddenly, she was lifted with strong arms and placed, gently, over one broad shoulder.

"Put me down Sasuke! This isn't a joke!"

"Hn." ' _Well I find it __very__ funny._'

Sakura screamed most of the way there. Sasuke's ears felt as if they were going to explode. They were there anyway, so it was time to put an end to this continuous screaming.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Put me down this instant or I swear I'll-!"

Sasuke dropped her. Literally! He dropped her! Luckily, her fall was broken with… water (AN: Did some of you people actually think Sasuke changed? He's still his own cold-hearted, lovable self.).

SPLASH!

Sakura surfaced and rubbed the water out of her eyes. She took in their surroundings.

They were almost completely surrounded by forest, which contained dozens of species of flowers. Some of them were foreign to Sakura. The only break in the dense jungle was the large waterfall leading into the glittering bank a certain emerald-eyed girl was dropped in (_smooth_ Sasuke…).

"Wh-why are we here?" the wet girl sputtered.

"Have you looked at yourself? You're a mess."

Sasuke bent down and started to wash Sakura's face. He rubbed off the dirt that was either from the chase or the fall (s).

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

'_Good question… Why __am__ I doing this?_'

"Simple, because people on the street were staring at you. I merely assumed that you have your work cut out for you, due to this…" He held out the "3 Reasons To Hate Sakura" form.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and gave the paper Sasuke's patented "death glare", hoping she could burn a hole through it.

"Damn that Ami!"

Sasuke finished cleaning Sakura's face and lifted her out of the bank. She was dripping wet and she started to shiver when a breeze swept over the small clearing.

"I guess you feel bad about what I have to go through, but you didn't pity me enough to keep me dry."

'_You got that right!_' "Hn."

There was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say.

"You don't seem like the type that talks much. So, I'll talk."

'_Fine by me._' "Hn."

Sakura wrung out her clothes a bit more and continued. "I was wondering if you could help me get out of this situation.

Sasuke just stared at her.

"Help me get everyone to stop ignoring me!"

Sasuke turned away. "Do it yourself."

Sakura seriously thought Sasuke changed. Apparently not. "If I could, I wouldn't be asking for your help you jerk! The only reason I'm asking YOU is because everyone respects you!" Sakura's face was turning red from rage. It's so frustrating trying to convince an Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at her. "… I'd rather not get involved… but I'll help… as long as _you_ come up with a plan."

Sakura didn't believe him. He has been known not to keep his promises. But, he was her only hope.

Sasuke took off his shirt and put it over Sakura, thus making her forget all about her problems and focus more on what was happening now. Sakura squirmed at first, not knowing how to react. Sasuke smirked. '_Just another fangirl._' "You're freezing. At least put this on so you won't be cold."

Sakura just nodded her head.

Sasuke left, without his shirt, and walked away casually.

"What a strange boy!" Sakura said to herself, once Sasuke was out of earshot.

Sasuke saw a blonde boy running up to him. "Hey Teme! Guess what? You'll never guess so I'll tell you! This pink-haired girl named Sakura was being chased by this mob of fangirls! Isn't that cool?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto Uzumaki. '_How did this dobe end up being my friend?_' "I know. I just saw her.

Naruto gave a perverted grin. "So, did you take advantage of her or something? Say, why don't you have a shirt on Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't feel like answering. He had too much to deal with, not including the idiot.

Sasuke looked out the window longingly. He already knew all the material Kakashi-sensai taught. This was all review.

His mind kept wandering to the girl.

'_Sa-ku-ra…_' He said her name in his mind, testing each of its sounds.

'_She sure is in a tight fix. She is hated because people are afraid that she'll end up with me. The only way she can get out of it is if I somehow show that we could never be together. But how to do it… Wait… I know!'_

Sasuke got up in the middle of class and walked toward the door.

"And where do you think you're going, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, as Sasuke was halfway to the door than before.

Sasuke's eyes were locked on Kakashi. They flamed red stating that he's a force that shouldn't be messed with. "None of your business."

Kakashi sighed and let his favorite student skip the rest of class… not like he needed it anyway.

"Hey! Can I ditch class too?" one loud-mouthed blonde screamed.

"No Naruto. You need this more than anyone else."

The class laughed.

Sakura was stuck in a class with Gai-sensai as the teacher. He was a good teacher, but he had long, boring lectures that didn't make sense. He just babbled on and on about the power of youth.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come on in!" the enthusiastic teacher called.

A boy with perfect hair, a perfect face, and a perfect body came in and whispered something to Gai. Gai started snickering, but Sasuke looked completely serious, so Gai shut up.

"SAKURA! SOMEONE HAS TO TALK TO YOU!" Gai shouted in a singsong kind of way.

Sakura felt all eyes on her. She turned red from embarrassment and went to the front of the room.

"What?" Sakura asked coldly to the handsome guy.

Sasuke motioned her outside, so she did as he requested.

Once out of the room, he shut the door and turned to her. His eyes were sparkling as if he was a young schoolboy who finally passed his test and was showing it off to his parents. He opened his mouth and whispered, "I figured it out!"

Sakura just stared at him.

"I have a plan."

Well, that's about it. Plz review it cause it makes me happy! It'll be more interesting next chapter. I promise!


	4. Chapter 4: The Master Plan

_Hola people! How is my favorite reader today? I went on a trip, so I'm typing this all up at once. Note: Sakura and Sasuke's thoughts are in the ''. So, enjoy! (And please review. It would make me happy.)_

_**-Sasukegang**_

Bleeding Hearts

Last Time:

Once out of the room, he shut the door and turned to her. His eyes were sparkling as if he was a young schoolboy who finally passed his test and was showing it off to his parents. He opened his mouth and whispered, "I figured it out!"

Sakura just stared at him.

"I have a plan."

**Chapter 4:The Master Plan**

It took a while for Sakura to register what was going on. "You… what?"

"I know how to help you."

Suddenly, the busybody, Gai, cracked the door open and popped his head out. "Hey there lovebirds! Ah, such youth! What are you guys talking about? Hm?"

Sasuke was just about to reveal his master plan. He groaned in frustration, because of the interruption, and threw a punch in Gai's direction. Gai quickly ducked back into the room and Sasuke's punch landed on the hard wood of the door, leaving a dent.

"Well, I better get back to class. I'm sure Gai-sensei is listening in on this conversation." Sakura turned back to the door.

"Okay. Then I'll meet you outside, next to the swing, after school."

"YeahSureWhatever," Sakura rushed back inside, since she didn't want to be with him too long.

When Sakura opened the door, it hit something hard with a "thump". Sakura peeked inside and saw a crying Gai holding his forehead with both hands. She walked in.

"That girl," Sasuke murmured to himself, "is… annoying."

The bell rang.

Sakura walked out the door of the school building. '_Now, what did he say to me again? After school at… at… at what?_' Sakura looked around the school, not finding Sasuke's familiar face.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" a loud-mouthed blonde shouted.

"Do I know you?"

"Hm… maybe this will jog your memory…" Naruto screamed and rushed to the side of the hallway.

"Oh yeah! I remember you! Sorry again for almost running you over…" Sakura went red from embarrassment and looked very sheepish.

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He took her hand and kissed the top of it. Sakura gave out a girlish giggle. "And I know your name is Sakura." He gave a genuine smile.

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard it around. But what's important is who or what you were just looking for."

Sakura considered telling him, maybe he would know. "Okay. I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha. Do you know where he is?"

Naruto looked at her skeptically. She didn't seem like a completely insane fangirl. He thought that he might be able to trust her, that maybe, just this one, might not drool over Sasuke. "He doesn't really like girls… but I'll help you find him."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura gave him a sincere smile while Naruto linked his arm in hers.

"Come on! Let's go find SASUKE!"

'_What's taking her so long?_' It's been half an hour since school ended for the day, and still no sign of the pink blossom. Sasuke sat alone, under the tree near the swing. '_She didn't forget me… did she?_'

"SASUKE-TEME!"

'_Goddamn. What does HE want?_'

"Teme! We've been looking all over for you! We searched in the bathroom, in Kakashi-sensei's room, near your locker, we just couldn't find you!"

'_What does he mean "we"?_'

Sasuke looked up and found a green-eyed girl staring down at him.

"Hn. I knew you'd forget."

That made her upset. "I didn't forget! I just… sort of… didn't remember…"

"Ah."

Naruto let out an immature giggle. "I'll leave you two lovers alone." He winked at Sasuke and skipped away.

"Dobe…"

"So," Sakura started, "What was this plan of yours?"

"Okay, so here's the deal: We go out a few times, we break up, and people like you again since you then wouldn't have a chance with me."

Sakura pondered this. It seemed reasonable, and it could work.

"Maybe it won't… err… umm… it…" Sasuke kept an eye on her. She seemed to be having trouble finding how it wouldn't work.

"Sakura… it'll work." Sasuke began to stand up. "We'll start tomorrow."

Sakura was dumbfounded. "You mean like… like… a date?"

Sasuke smirked. '_I knew it! She's a fangirl!_'

"See you tomorrow _babe_!"

Sasuke walked through the school's gate, not to return until the next day.

Sakura whispered after him, "I'll see you tomorrow… _sweety_.

_**What have our favorite couple got themselves into this time? Sorry that this one is short, but it was the rising action. I just did this one short, sweet, straight to the point. K?**_


	5. Chapter 5: My Loving, Caring Boyfriend

Hola! Today, I have the honor to give you chapter 5of Bleeding Hearts. It will probably be a little bit awkward for Sasuke, since this is his first real relationship with a girl. I wish him the best of luck! I hope you do too… Note: Sakura's thoughts are in the ''.

_**-Sasukegang**_

Bleeding Hearts

**Last time:**

"See you tomorrow _babe_!"

Sasuke walked through the school's gate, not to return until the next day.

Sakura whispered after him, "I'll see you tomorrow… _sweety_.

Chapter 5: My Loving, Caring Boyfriend

"So Sakura," Ino started, looking deep into her eyes, "Rumors say that you are in love with Sasuke and he returned your feelings. Is it true?"

Sakura looked into her friend's soul. She saw… nothing. There was just empty jealousy in Ino's heart. She couldn't see past her own feelings. Ino doesn't understand when to give up. This may be a cause of their faulty relationship.

"I guess you could say that."

Ino's eyes narrowed. A killing aura surrounded her. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching. They both turned to meet the eyes of none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke…"

"You look startled. Isn't he your boyfriend?" Ino didn't know what to think of her friend's behavior anymore.

Sasuke looked at Ino with an apathetic look on his face. "Stay out of our business."

Ino looked as if she was going to cry. Sakura couldn't stand to see her friend's display so took the hand of her "boyfriend" and muttered a "goodbye" to Ino and left to go anywhere away from there.

Once out of earshot, Sakura said, "So, where should we begin?"

Sasuke stared at her questionably. "Begin what?"

"You know, our boyfriend-girlfriend-in-your-face-ness!"

"Wherever a lot of people can see us."

Sakura looked around town. Her gaze drifted upon one of her favorite places.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to get a coffee?"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into going to Starbucks."

Sakura giggled while sipping her cappuccino. "Anyway, it's time to get to business. I know you're not good at boyfriend-girlfriend relationships, so I'll tell you how it goes."

Sasuke exaggeratedly rolled his eyes while Sakura continued, "I have to call you 'Sasuke-kun' so get used to it! I'm also going to be acting all flirtatious and lovey-dovey, okay?"

"Hn."

"Now you have to do more so pay attention." Sasuke's mind was drifting before, but now he snapped back to the real world and actually listened to what Sakura was saying. "You are going to have to be a better boyfriend model. You have to take me out to nice places, protect me, call me by a pet name, and be nicer to me altogether."

Sakura waited for his response. Finally, Sasuke answered, "Are you done drinking that?"

Sakura got a little bit annoyed by this. "Didn't you listen to a word I said?"

"Yeah."

Sakura sighed and threw away her empty cup. "Just try to remember this stuff tomorrow at school. Okay?"

"Hn."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto ran up to said girl.

"Naruto," Sakura looked at his face closely, "Have you been crying?"

Naruto sniffed. "How could I not Sakura-chan when you are going out with that cold-hearted bastard Sasuke-teme?"

Little anime tears are in the corners of his eyes. Sakura thinks it's cute and it was too bad for her that her boyfriend would never do such a thing. "I'm sorry to make you feel bad Naruto, but-"

"Oh! I'm not the only one! There's also Bushy Brow, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, -"

"Okay, okay. I get it. But tell them not to worry; things aren't working too well with Sasuke-kun. Who knows? We might break up soon."

Naruto grinned ear to ear. "Oh thank you Sakura-chan! I feel LOADS better!"

Sakura gave a sad smile. Naruto still didn't notice. There was a small girl not too far away from where they were standing. She was staring at Naruto and was blushing furiously. She had short, dark hair (A/N: I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide what color it is.) and light, pupil-less eyes.

"Oi, Naruto, I have to let you in on a little secret," Sakura whispered to the blonde.

Naruto listened intently, very interested in this "secret" of hers.

"I think someone likes you."

Naruto's eyes brightened up. "Oh! I knew it! I knew you liked me Sakura-chan!" At this, the girl opened her eyes wide and stopped blushing. A look of worry crossed her face.

"No you idiot! I'm talking about someone you barely notice."

Naruto thought for a second. "I have no clue what you're talking about Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave out a deep sigh. "You're completely hopeless."

Naruto smirked. It was cute, but not as cute as Sasuke's. "That may be, but I will still hunt this person down! I must find out!" The girl smiled and giggled a little bit at this.

Naruto started marching away and spotted the girl. "Hey there Hinata!" Said girl started to blush a shade of pink that matched Sakura's hair. She couldn't stand looking at Naruto anymore. She averted her gaze and started fiddling with her fingers.

"H-hey N-n-narut-to," She stammered out.

"I'll sit by you in history! Okay?"

The girl named Hinata started to feel dizzy, but before she blacked out, she was able to manage a, "Y-yes Nar-ruto."

Luckily, Naruto skipped out of the room before Hinata fell to the floor. "N-naruto. I'd… I'd b-be happ-py to," Hinata murmured in her unconscious state.

Sakura shook her head at the two. They were perfect for each other. She started walking down the stairs to her next class when she saw her biggest fear.

There was a pack of girls wearing "I (heart) Sasuke" shirts. It was terrifying… it was pitiful… it was Sasuke's fan club.

When they saw the pink head, they immediately shot her death glares and shouted, "Get her!"

'_Shit! There are too many! Almost every girl in the school is here! … Damn…_'

Sakura ran the other way in search of… anywhere that would be safe from the fans. She looked for a room that had a teacher, but apparently they were all at a meeting. Sakura just had to find this room and she would be safe.

She looked in half of the conference rooms in the school before the girls were so close, that Sakura could feel their breath on her neck. That was too close for her comfort, so she decided she didn't have time to check rooms anymore. She had to find a room that she _knew _was safe.

Unfortunately, she didn't think of this sooner. If she did, she could have gone to the principle's office at the beginning of the whole chase. Now, it was on the other side of the school.

Sakura quickly scanned the area. She was running out of options, energy, and time. She finally laid her eyes on a place she knew was safe. She ducked inside and the stampede stopped. They avoided this room as if it were the plague. They started scattering and going to their own classes, not bothering following Sakura in.

Sakura sighed in relief when she finally realized something important. '_Oh shit! What was I thinking going in here! I must be out of my mind! What do I do? I better not get caught!_'

"Sakura?"

Said girl turned to face the person with the baritone voice. She was ashamed. She couldn't bear look at the expression on his face. It was a mixture of amusement and anger.

"What the hell are you doing in the _boy's _bathroom?"

That's where we'll leave that story off for now. I'm too lazy to continue. It's already… 3 in the morning. I know… how can I possibly be tired? It's only 3 a.m.! (I'm being sarcastic if you haven't figured that out already.) Anyway, please, please, PLEASE leave a review or something. There's nothing I like more than reading a review in the middle of the night. If you recommend some of your stories to me, I'd love to read them… unless they're anti-SasuSaku. If it is, then I'll read it if it makes interesting points. Love the constructive criticism!

_**Next time: Sasuke falls for Sakura?**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Human Ice Cube Melts?

_**Today I give you the 6**__**th**__** chapter of Bleeding Hearts. You might have read on the bottom of the last one that Sasuke falls for Sakura and… The rest you'll have to find out yourself by continuing to read on! But first, we should get Sakura out of the boys' bathroom. Plz review! (If you have any ideas for improvements, feel free to ask)**_

_**Note: **__**Sasuke's **__**thoughts are in the ''.**_

_**-Sasukegang**_

Bleeding Hearts

**Last time:**

Sakura sighed in relief when she finally realized something important. '_Oh shit! What was I thinking going in here! I must be out of my mind! What do I do? I better not get caught!_'

"Sakura?"

Said girl turned to face the person with the baritone voice. She was ashamed. She couldn't bear look at the expression on his face. It was a mixture of amusement and anger.

"What the hell are you doing in the _boy's _bathroom?"

**Chapter 6: Human Ice Cube Melts?**

"N-nothing Ka-kakashi-sens-sai."

"Sakura…" Kakashi said in a threatening tone.

Sakura glanced up at him, only wishing she kept her eyes on the ground. Kakashi had a menacing figure that was looming over her. His visible eye was even scarier. It… it… was too horrible for words. It was just screaming, "Run while you still have the chance!"

"Sakura, are you going to answer my question?"

"Umm… I don't want to be late for class or anything-"

"But don't you have lunch now?"

Sakura blinked. "Umm…" She stammered, trying to think up an excuse.

Sakura started to turn around to get out of there when she came face-to-face with Uchiha Sasuke. He had a look on his face that said, "What the hell are you doing in the boys' bathroom?"

Sakura gave a tired look and gave a blunt, "It's a long story."

She pushed past him and continued down the hall, searching for a rock to crawl under.

Sasuke was still confused. He spun to face Kakashi and raised an eyebrow in question.

"She just ran in here. I don't know what's going on either."

Sasuke gave a, "Hn," and started to follow after Sakura.

Sakura collapsed on the schoolyard under the shade of a tree. She buried her face in her hands and curled in a ball, hoping to disappear.

"I screwed up… I screwed up…"

"You sure did."

Sakura looked up only to want to look down again. Sasuke's onyx orbs were drilling into hers. His serious expression frightened her.

"Shut up Sasuke. Everyone makes mistakes."

Sakura could have sworn she heard him chuckle. "But you make so many!"

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I promised myself," Sakura whispered to no one in particular, "I wouldn't cry again."

Sasuke let out a sigh and crouched down to console her.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Sasuke looked down and saw a small flower. He pinched the end and ripped it out of the ground. He shoved in front of the blossom's face. "Here."

Sakura's eyes seemed to light up a little. She took the small flower and studied it intensely.

"So, when do we break up?"

Sasuke smirked. "Nice way to start a conversation. Can't wait to get rid of me, can you? I don't know, tomorrow?"

Sakura gave a small smile. "Everything will be back to normal…"

The conversation ceased and there was a calm silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. It was reassuring.

Sakura was looking up longingly at the clouds. She looked like an amused little kid staring up like that.

Sasuke couldn't help but look at her. Her eyes shone and anyone could see how she craved companionship.

'_I'm here. She isn't alone._'

The wind started to pick up and Sakura's pink tresses started blowing in her face. She smiled and wiped the hair away and placed it behind one ear.

'_I would have done that, if only she would have given me the chance to touch her bubblegum pink hair._'

Sasuke (although he looked normal) was very scared of these new thoughts and pushed them to the back of his mind.

Sakura noticed Sasuke staring at her (finally) and turned around. "What?"

Her green eyes locked on his onyx ones.

'_God I love her eyes. You see right to her soul. They are a good color green too. Emerald eyes… or maybe they're jade… Wait! What am I doing? I'm thinking about her eyes when I should be focusing on what she asked me! God! What did she say?_'

"Hn." '_There we go. It's the answer to everything._'

"Oh… nothing… I thought you were staring at me or something."

"I was."

Sakura had a hint of pink on her cheeks, but she quickly turned away. Sasuke smiled and also turned away.

'Sakura says she's not pretty. Is she kidding? She's drop-dead gorgeous! _Also, she's kind of cute when she blushes… And when she smiles it just melts my heart! She's beautiful all the time, even when…_' Sasuke mentally slapped himself. '_Pull yourself together! You're acting as if you like her! She's SAKURA! You don't like Sakura! … Right?_'

Sasuke took a quick look at Sakura. She was cute sitting there… but Sasuke would never admit it, even to himself.

'_No. She's just some girl. I would never like her._' Sasuke glanced at her again. '_Even if I did, I couldn't be her boyfriend… she would get harassed by my fangirls. This is for the best.'_

Sasuke got up and left. He was sulking. Sakura didn't want to disturb him in this state, so she just watched him leave.

'_I don't like Sakura! That's crazy talk!_'

Sasuke was sorting his emotions out as he was ignoring Anko's lecture.

'_Sakura is just a classmate. Wait a minute! She's in this class!_' Sasuke peeked out the corner of his eye and saw the girl with pink hair.

Again, Sasuke turned away.

'_Snap out of it idiot! You DON'T like her! Sure she's the smartest, cutest, funniest… What was I thinking about again?'_

Sasuke outwardly sighed.

"Do you find my class boring Uchiha?" Anko teased.

Sasuke looked up at her and simply stated, "Yes."

A few kids in the class laughed, but they were quickly silenced. Anko sent Sasuke a glare. "Watch yourself Uchiha, or I may think of sending you to the office."

She turned away just as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sasuke noticed green eyes looking in his direction. He turned his head to see Sakura yet again.

'_If I don't like her, then I should be able to not look at her or speak with her for the rest of the day without any complaints. This should be easy!_'

That is exactly what he did for the rest of the day. He ignored her like everyone else.

By the end of the day, Sasuke was beat. He avoided Sakura like the plague. It left him looking exhausted, but he had to know if he had feelings for Konoha's cherry blossom.

'_I didn't see her all afternoon… that wasn't so bad, right?_' Sasuke felt ill and weak. He needed to rest. '_Okay… so maybe it WAS that bad… But I only thought of her a few times… When I was supposed to pay attention in class… When I was walking home from school… Now…_'

Sasuke jolted upright. '_Shit! I've been thinking of her all afternoon!_'

'_No… Impossible! … Sort of… Maybe… Yes… no… I… I don't know._'

"I… I think I love Sakura!"

He heard a chuckle behind him. "Aw… How cute little brother! You're first crush!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed a blood red as he spun around. "Go to hell Itachi!"

__

_**That's it. Too bad I suck at cliffies. But it's not that bad… Right? I vote 7 out of 10. Hehe!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Break Up

Ello Peoples

Ello Peoples! This is chapter… 7 of Bleeding Hearts… and I'm sorry that I have to title this chappy the worst two words of all time. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't post a new chapter last week, but I had too much work to do. I'll make it up to you guys somehow. Plz review and PLZ don't kill me! Note: Sakura's thoughts are in the ''.

_**-Sasukegang**_

Bleeding Hearts

**Last time:**

"I… I think I love Sakura!"

He heard a chuckle behind him. "Aw… How cute little brother! You're first crush!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed a blood red as he spun around. "Go to hell Itachi!"

**Chapter 7: Break Up**

"It's good to know that I have such a loving, caring brother."

"I hope you die a slow and painful death."

Itachi smirked as his brother stormed off. "So, my baby brother's in love…" He gave out a sinister chuckle as his eyes darkened. "It's time to check out this girl of his."

A little cherry blossom pranced through the schoolyard. Do you want to know why she's happy? Well, she received a note from a mysterious person. It read:

Sakura, my love, it doesn't matter to me that you are widely hated or you have a boyfriend. I still love you, and that's all that matters.

_Love, the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf._

Sakura's heart was pounding. Who could this strange person be?

'_Sasuke? No… He would never do anything sweet like this. Naruto? No… He's starting to catch on that Hinata has a crush on him. Then who?_'

Sakura giggled to herself. '_This is why it's called a __secret__ admirer Sakura!_'

"Sakura-chan!"

Said girl turned and saw… some guy.

"I'm glad to finally be talking to you after such a long time!"

Sakura stared at the boy with "What the f?" written all over her face. The guy sure did win the category of "Weird Freak", but he looked nice. He had a bowl-shaped haircut to show off his shiny, black locks. He had bug eyes with long eyelashes. Also, he wore a skin-tight jumpsuit that showed off his muscles. The completely unattractive part of him was his eyebrows. They were huge! Sure, Sakura didn't think she was exactly pretty herself, but this guy was definitely wasn't (If guys can be described as pretty).

"Um… Do I know you?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember two weeks and three days ago?" The look on Sakura's face was blank, so the boy continued. "You dropped your pencil and I picked it up for you. Doesn't that ring a bell?"

Sakura tried to remember, but failed. She put on a look to show she knew him, when she actually didn't. "Oh… yeah… I remember… um… what's your name?"

"Rock Lee, the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf!"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you are the Hand-dsome D-devil of the Hidden Leaf?"

"Yes! Did you get my note? You did, didn't you? What did you think of it?"

"U-um…"

"Get away from my girlfriend!"

The two stopped and spun around to face none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun! I can handle myself!"

"Hn."

Sakura turned around and saw the one named Rock Lee moping. "Now look what you've done Sasuke!"

Sasuke mysteriously whispered, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll… I'll break up with you!"

The raven-haired boy stopped teasing and seriously said, "You just try it!"

Pink eyebrows narrowed. "I will you jerk! I don't ever want to see you again! You call me annoying? You're the annoying one! You ruined my life with your arrogance! I hate you! Get out of my life!"

Everyone in the schoolyard gasped. Did Sakura Haruno just break up with the _Sasuke Uchiha_?

Sakura gave a triumphant look as she walked away from the scene. She sensed someone was following her. She stopped, and heard nothing. She shrugged it off and continued walking.

'_There it was again!_' The footsteps WERE following her! Sakura spun around. No one was there.

'_You're going insane Sakura. There's no one following you. It's just your imagination. Stop being so paranoid!_'

She exited the school on her way home. She could have swore she heard… no… Why would someone follow her?

'_There are those footsteps again!_' She glanced quickly behind her. Out of the corner she saw a streak of blue.

"Who's there? I know you're following me."

Sasuke Uchiha appeared from his hiding place and coolly put his hands in his pockets like nothing happened.

"Sasuke? I broke up with you just a few moments ago. What are you doing following me?"

Said boy gave a mocking smirk and hissed, "I told you it wouldn't be easy breaking up with me."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "You won't _let_ me break up with you!"

Sasuke took advantage of her shock/terror and walked beside her while intertwining his fingers with hers.

Sakura stamped her foot. "Why are you doing this? We already agreed to break up!"

"We did… but I have my own reasons…"

Flashback

_Sasuke's cell phone rings._

"_Hello."_

"_Hi dear brother!"_

"_Itachi! I told you to never call me on my phone!"_

"_You can't order me around baby brother! Anyways, I have to meet this Sakura of yours. Invite her to dinner with us."_

"_I can't. We're going to break up."_

"_I don't care! Force her to come if you have to! This is your first crush and I have to meet her!"_

_Sasuke was sick of Itachi's wining. "Fine. I'll bring her to dinner."_

_End Flashback_

"Will you just have dinner with me? My brother really wants to meet you."

Sakura pouted. "Okay, but I still don't understand."

"Brother!"

"Hn."

Itachi smiled broadly when he saw the pink-haired girl. "You must be the lovely Sakura I heard so much about!"

'_Lovely? Wait, he heard about me? From Sasuke?_'

"I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." He stuck up a muscular hand, waiting for her to shake it.

Sakura reluctantly took the hand and shook it. "H-hi. Nice to meet you." Itachi's handshake was strong and overpowered Sakura's.

"Okay! Now, let's have dinner! I prepared a nice meal for us, so once we get seated, you can dig in!"

"Careful, he may poison your food," Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"He seems nice. I don't know what you hate so much about him."

Sakura skipped after Itachi while dragging Sasuke along.

Sorry, again. I didn't have time to write last week. By the way, if anyone knows how to add stories to C2's, then please tell me, because I have no idea. Please review! Byez!


	8. Chapter 8: SasuSaku?

Ello everyone! I'll try to make this fanfic be better from now on. I've just been busy and now there is less work to do so… YAY! Thank you for the support and the 500 (actually more like 700) hits! Does anyone know how to load stories onto a C2? If you do, plz tell me. Although this is lacking suspense, I'll say it anyway… I bring you… Chapter 8 of Bleeding Hearts!

Note: Sakura's thoughts are in the ''.

_**-Sasukegang**_

Bleeding Hearts

**Last time:**

"Okay! Now, let's have dinner! I prepared a nice meal for us, so once we get seated, you can dig in!"

"Careful, he may poison your food," Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"He seems nice. I don't know what you hate so much about him."

Sakura skipped after Itachi while dragging Sasuke along.

**Chapter 8: SasuSaku?**

Dinner just ended and the three people wiped their mouths and started to talk.

"So, Sakura, I heard that you stole my brother's heart. Fangirls have been trying to do that for ages! Tell me, how'd you do it?"

Sakura gave a triumphant grin. To think that she was better than those awful fans who kept chasing her. A nice, happy, tickling sensation ran throughout her body and she felt on top of the world for once.

She shrugged her shoulders and lazily replied, "I had nothing better to do, so I approached him and flirted a bit. Next thing I know, Sasuke-kun's going head-over- heals for me!" She snickered a little at the mere mentioning of the idea. Sasuke falling madly in love? Never!

Sakura froze when she heard a hearty laugh. It had a kind of evil tint in it. She looked to find the source…

He was laughing so hard; tears were welling up in his eyes. An enormous pain clenched at his stomach, but he wouldn't stop. He leaned back on his chair, still laughing, and tipped it over. He was literally rolling on the floor in laughter. Who's he? Well, none other than _the _Uchiha Sasuke!

"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke regained control of himself and sat back down in his chair. "_I _fell deeply in love with _you_? Aren't you forgetting, Sakura-chan? You were the fangirl who would stare out of windows just to look at me and broke into my gym locker just to smell me and dug through the cafeteria trashcans, finding my lunch, just to taste me and asking to borrow my pencils just to touch me and follow me, listening to my every word to others, pretending it was directed towards you, just to hear me. I just decided that, for once, I should notice my fangirls, instead of ignoring them. So, I picked the cutest one and went for her."

Sasuke was staring lovingly into Sakura's eyes. They stayed just like that for several minutes. She couldn't break the contact between them. Besides, there was something deep in his eyes. Really, _really_, deep.

Itachi fairly chuckled. "My little brother… so grown up…"

Sasuke exaggeratedly rolled his eyes.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Sakura turned off the alarm clock in her watch and looked at the time…

"AH! It's 11:30! I should have been home by now! My mom's going to kill me!"

"You're over-exaggerating…" Sasuke replied.

"No I'm not! She will literally stand at the front door with a knife in hand."

"Calm down, calm down," Itachi reassuringly whispered. "You better make your way home now. But, a young lady as yourself shouldn't be walking home alone. So, Sasuke! You'll accompany her!"

"Hn." Sasuke got up and headed for the door. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Sakura skipped after him and called back over her shoulder, "Thanks for the dinner Itachi-san! It was great! Bye!"

"Bye-bye Sakura-chan!" Itachi waved. When they were out of earshot he muttered to himself, "I am the matchmaker again! They will thank me for bringing them together later… Oh! They make such a good couple!"

The two were walking through the woods, going through a shortcut to Sakura's house.

"Your brother seems nice Sasuke. Why can't you be like that to me?"

"… Do you really want me to treat you well?" Sasuke was getting close. Sakura was blushing slightly because of the lack of space between them.

'_Come on! Kiss him!_'

'_Wait! What am I thinking? Kiss him? He's Sasuke. I wouldn't kiss him if his life depended on it!'_

Her heart thought otherwise. It was beating so fast, Sakura feared it would explode in her chest. Meanwhile, Sasuke was moving closer and closer.

'_Come on Sakura! Answer his question! Yes or no?'_

'_If I say no, he'll be a jerk again. If I say yes he may… he may…'_

'_Kiss me? Why's that bad?'_

'_If he does kiss me, then why's he doing it?'_

"Answer my question. Here, I'll give you your options: Yes or no." Sasuke spoke slowly, as if it was hard for Sakura to grasp what he was saying.

'_He's being a jerk again!'_

"YES! Itachi was never a jerk to me and you pretend that I'm some kind of moron!"

Sasuke averted his eyes. Sakura could have sworn she saw his face redden. "I don't think that. In fact, you're one of the smartest in the class."

Sakura's eyes widened. '_He complimented me! He __**actually**__ complimented me! Maybe Sasuke's not so bad. Maybe I should give him a compliment too…'_

"I take back what I said…" Sasuke looked up at her. "You can be nice… sometimes… and you're really…"

'_He's looking at me like that again!'_

"I am really what?"

"You're really…" '_Why does he look at me like that?' _"You're really strange! Why do you always look at me like that? Just answer me that! _Please!_"

Sasuke adorned a smirk. "You really want to know why?"

Sakura's blush came back ten times worse. "Y-yes!"

Before she could do anything, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and was pulling her in. Sakura didn't even have enough time to register what was going on. There was a continuous reddening on Sakura's cheeks while Sasuke's head moving towards hers, steadily. Until…

"Hey Sakura! It's after midnight! You're late!"

"Hi mom…"

"Sakura? Do you have a fever or something?"

Sakura shook her head and skipped to her room. She pulled out a pink diary she hid under her bed and started her journal:

'_Dear Diary,_

_I have barely used you, but I've always been loyal when reporting the __**really**__ important events. You will die when you hear about what happened today!_

_Do you know Uchiha Sasuke? At first he seemed like a jerk, but then he sent me compliments that tingled throughout my body. That isn't all, there's more!_

_He kissed me! The most popular boy (and probably person) in the school (more like planet) kissed __**me**__! How cool is that?_

_He was so sweet when he did it though. It was gentle, as if he was afraid that I might have gotten hurt. He always has been protecting me… I think I might love him. No. I __**know**__ I love him. I must get another kiss like that from his soft lips again. If I don't, I know l will die (either from being kiss-less or from heartbreak)!_

_Thanks for always being there for me Diary. It's not like I can tell my mom this stuff. Besides, you keep these things hidden well. Bye for now!_

_-Haruno (soon-to-be Uchiha) Sakura_

_**There you have it! I hope you've all learned something important today: Never judge a book by its cover. **_


	9. Chapter 9: In Hiding

Hello readers! I really hoped you enjoyed last chapter. If you haven't read the last one, then I highly recommend you do so, because it will be hard to understand this one if you haven't. Note: AMI's thoughts are in the ''.

_**-Sasukegang**_

Chapter 9

**Last time:**

_He kissed me! The most popular boy (and probably person) in the school (more like planet) kissed __**me**__! How cool is that?_

_He was so sweet when he did it though. It was gentle, as if he was afraid that I might have gotten hurt. He always has been protecting me… I think I might love him. No. I __**know**__ I love him. I must get another kiss like that from his soft lips again. If I don't, I know l will die (either from being kiss-less or from heartbreak)!_

_Thanks for always being there for me Diary. It's not like I can tell my mom this stuff. Besides, you keep these things hidden well. Bye for now!_

_-Haruno (soon-to-be Uchiha) Sakura_

Chapter 9: In Hiding

"Did you hear? Sakura and Sasuke broke up!" a random girl whispered to her friend.

"Really? I thought for sure they'd last at least another month!"

A group of students crowded together into a corner and were rapidly spreading rumors of the used-to-be couple.

Everyone froze when they saw Sakura carrying her books, walking calmly across the schoolyard. Meanwhile, Sasuke shuffled toward her from the opposite direction with his hands stuffed in his pockets. They walked toward each other slowly. The group was cowering in fear. They watched with wide eyes. Their heartbeats increased, while time seemed to be playing in slow motion.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes were covered with their own hair. As they were side-by-side, Sakura whispered, "Jerk…"

"Annoying…" Sasuke whispered back.

They walked by each other without another word. They both exited the schoolyard, separately, as the crowd started to relax.

"Hey! Ami! Can you believe it? Sasuke-kun and that Sakura chick are broken-up! Now's your chance! Right?"

"Hm…" Ami contemplated the situation at hand. "I'm not entirely sure they are… It just… It just seems too perfect to be true."

Ami's friend giggled. "I guess you're just going to have to find out."

Ami gave her a smirk and left.

"Hey Sakura! Have you been good and staying out of the boys' bathroom?"

Sakura turned to see a familiar face. "Hai Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi leaned close to her and murmured, "So, I heard you and Sasuke have been having relationship problems. Is that true?"

Sakura looked left to right. "Can you keep a big secret?"

Kakashi thought it over, "Yeah. I guess so."

"Okay… Well, Sasuke and I pretended to break up and we are secretly still going out."

A perverted giggle came from Kakashi's throat. "Oh… Sakura! I had no idea you were _that_ kind of girl!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as her boyfriend approached the two. Sasuke took her hand and dragged her away from the teacher.

"It is so interesting with those two around," Kakashi said to no one in particular.

"Kakashi…"

Said man turned to see one of his students. "Ami…"

"I was wondering… Do you know anything about Sasuke and Sakura getting back together?"

The teacher shrugged. "Maybe… but I'm not going to tell _you_ anything."

'_Oh yeah?' _"I see… Not even if I give you the sequel to Icha Icha Paradise?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He swallowed the saliva that was building up in his mouth. "D-did you say… sequel?"

'_Now all I have to do is dig up some dirt on Sasuke… anything that Sakura doesn't know already.'_

"Sasuke? Is something wrong? You seem… different…"

The Uchiha stayed quite for a while, with his eyes averted. He dared look up at the cherry blossom. "I was just thinking about… us…"

Sakura gave a sad smile. "I know… We have to pretend during school that we hate each other. It's hard…"

"… Not just that…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a serious look on her face. "What else then?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath to say something, but stopped himself. "I… I just will miss you… I mean… I can't wait 'til I see you tomorrow…" He took out a bouquet of daisies and handed them to his girl.

A smile adorned Sakura's face. She loved flowers. She gave her boyfriend a small peck on the nose. She whispered in his ear, "I love you."

He gave her a kiss back. "I love you too…"

Sakura skipped away, and not too soon after, Ami caught her by the arm. "What do _you_ want?"

"Oh Sakura! I don't want any problems! … I just had to break the bad news to you…"

"What bad news?"

Sakura didn't notice Ami smirking a bit. "Sasuke-kun didn't tell you?"

Sakura flinched a little. "S-sasuke?"

"I knew you two didn't break up… but I don't care. I have to tell you about Sasuke…"

Little tears filled the corners of Sakura's eyes. "What happened to Sasuke?"

'_I got her now.' _Ami put on a look that had "I feel sorry for you" written all over it. "Sasuke is moving far away from here."

Sakura nearly dropped her daisies. "He… he didn't tell me…"

'_I know more than she does? I totally deserve Sasuke more than this girl!' _"Well, you better hurry up, because he's leaving soon."

Before Ami could react, Sakura was already running for Sasuke's house to see if what Ami said was true.

Sorry that this chappy is a little short. There is only one more chapter before the end of this fanfic! Aren't you excited? My next will be another SasuSaku fanfic (Surprised?). Byez!


	10. Chapter 10: Bleeding Hearts

I really felt like typing up another right away… so I did! Aren't you proud? Remember, this is the chapter that completes this fanfic! (Maybe that's why I'm so excited!) Thank you for the 1,000 hits! (In such a short time too!) Note: Sakura's thoughts are in the ''.

_**-Sasukegang**_

Bleeding Hearts

**Last time:**

'_I got her now.' _Ami put on a look that had "I feel sorry for you" written all over it. "Sasuke is moving far away from here."

Sakura nearly dropped her daisies. "He… he didn't tell me…"

'_I know more than she does? I totally deserve Sasuke more than this girl!' _"Well, you better hurry up, because he's leaving soon."

Before Ami could react, Sakura was already running for Sasuke's house to see if what Ami said was true.

Chapter 10: Bleeding Hearts

'_Sasuke… You didn't lie to me… Did you?'_

Sakura was running as fast as she could to Sasuke's house.

'_Sasuke… you… you said you loved me! Then why don't you tell me anything? I'm your girlfriend! I should at least know when you're __moving__!"_

The sky was turning a darker color. The clouds kept rolling in. Sakura didn't care. She _had_ to find Sasuke. She would keep running, even if it killed her.

'_Sasuke? Are you really gone? Did you actually leave me? You can't do this to me!'_

It started to rain. Tears started to run down Sakura's cheeks. They blurred her vision and stung her eyes, but she continued to run. Her cheeks were red from her being tired and crying.

'I said I loved you! And… and… you said it back! How… how could you say something that deep and not follow through?'

Sakura's legs were starting to feel like Jell-O, but she would never give up. She just _had _to get to Sasuke's house before he left. It was pouring now. Wet hair matted Sakura's face and her clothes stuck to her back. With every step, her shoes gave a "_SQUISH_" sound.

'_I hate you Sasuke! … No… I take that back… I love you Sasuke… but… sometimes I'm not sure you feel the same way… even though we __did__ kiss…'_

Sakura started to sob louder. Her chest was hurting, yet she kept running. She would run no matter what the circumstance was.

'_Don't you leave me Sasuke! Please… PLEASE… be there. Just this once, I wish things would turn in my favor.'_

Sakura's feet stopped. As she did so, they slid a bit because of all the rain. She was there… the Uchiha's house.

She approached the household. She knocked quietly on the door.

No answer.

She knocked louder.

No answer.

Sakura pounded her fists on the wood of the door.

Still no answer.

Sakura cautiously opened the door calling, "Itachi-san? Are you home?" She took off her shoes as she entered. Her feet sounded loud in the empty house.

When I say empty, I mean EMPTY. When Sakura turned the corner to enter the family room, she saw an empty room.

Sakura wandered each room, remembering what memories each room contained. '_That's where the table was… Itachi sat right over there…'_

Sakura finally went up to Sasuke's room (which she had never seen before). It was empty too. She was so excited to see what Sasuke's room looks like, but the emptiness was disappointing to her.

She looked around the room, hoping to find something. She started to wander around aimlessly when she heard a crinkle under her right foot. She looked down to see an envelope that had "SAKURA" in big pink letters written on the front.

She bent down and picked it up. Sakura tore it open at the top and took out the letter inside.

It read:

'_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry, but I didn't have the heart to tell you I was moving. I found out right after we became a couple. My brother got an offer for a really good job. It was an opportunity, so he just couldn't say, 'no'. _

_Just remember one thing Sakura-chan:_

_I love you._

_-Sasuke_

_P. S. Look in the backyard. I leave it all to you.'_

'_What's in the backyard?'_

Sakura tiptoed through the hallways, as if she was afraid to wake up the spirits. She turned another corner to find… yet another empty room.

'_Exactly how large is this house anyway? Maybe I'm just going in circles…'_

Sakura stopped for a moment and sat down. She began to reread the note. '_Look in the backyard. I leave it all to you.'_

'_What does he mean by that? Whatever's in his backyard belongs to ME? I could never take up such an offer!"_

What was actually in the backyard remained a secret to the little pink-haired girl. She had to know. She got up, dusted herself off, and started heading towards the backyard again.

'_Just remember one thing…_'

'_Sasuke…' _Sakura approached the living room, almost to the dining room.

'… _Sakura-chan…'_

'… _you really do…' _Sakura approached the dining room, almost to the kitchen.

'_I love you.'_

'… _love me…_' Sakura approached the kitchen, almost to the backyard.

Sakura wiped away her tears of happiness. '_This is the first time I've ever been loved…'_

She emerged from the giant house, entering the backyard. "He loves me!" the girl yelled.

Sakura stopped thinking for a second. Her heart skipped a beat. What she was staring at was a yard… no… a _field_ full of flowers! Sakura could hardly believe her eyes.

She looked around the garden and named the different types of flowers. '_Daisies, roses, hydrangeas, tulips, sunflowers…'_

Sakura stopped when her eyes fell upon a specific flower_. 'Bleeding hearts…'_

The stem was bent like an old man whose back just went out. The pink hearts hung by threads from the green backbone. The tiny hearts were each sliced open, and white blood was spilling out. The raindrops dripped off the flower's end.

Sakura felt the unusual flower's wet shape in her hand. That's when she noticed yet another envelope. She picked it up from the ground. This one also had Sasuke's handwriting on it. In big pink letters, it read, "SAKURA-CHAN". Not disappointed from the last envelope, Sakura opened it eagerly.

She was surprised when all she found was a flower. It was a tiny forget-me-not with a little card attached.

'_I'll be back.'_

Sakura sat in that field for hours, even though it only seemed like a few minutes. The rain pounded down upon her. She didn't care. She sat and repeated her two favorite sayings in the entire world.

'_I'll be back.'_

'_I love you.'_

'_I'll be back.'_

'_I love you.'_

…

'_Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be right here until you get back.'_

She sat in the field with a small bittersweet smile on her face, surrounded by bleeding hearts. Fore once, she fit in with others; she was just another bleeding heart out of millions of other people.

_**Good ending? Bad ending? Please review! Okay, well… my next SasuSaku fanfic is called "What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?" It'll probably be just as long as this one… so… be prepared! Sorry if I used "…" a lot. Bye readers of this fanfic!**_


End file.
